Complaciendo a Hibari
by Betsy17
Summary: De verdad Gokudera sorprendera a Hibari por sus habilidades pero no por ser lo que el prefecto esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece.

**Complaciendo a Hibari**

Gokudera estaba en frente de la puerta del comité de disciplina pensando cual sería la mejor forma de hacer entender a Hibari de que necesita que asista al templo Namimori el próximo sábado.

Además de que ya había confirmado la asistencia del resto de los guardianes, incluso se había tomado la molestia de explicarle a la vaca estúpida y al idiota del béisbo, incluso había ido a buscar a la tímida Chrome; solo faltaba alguien.

Reborn solo le había dicho que era su deber asegurar la asistencia de todos los guardianes por ser la mano derecha de Tsuna.

En lo particular a Gokudera le desagrada el guardián de la nube siempre subestimando a su décimo, llamandolo hervíbero, levanto si mano para tocar la puerta, sin embargo esta se abrió dejando ver al presidente del comité de disciplina, el cual le dirigió una mirada severa a Gokudera.

-acaso piensas estar ahí de pie como estatua todo el día, si me estorbas te morderé hasta la muerte.

La aparición del guardián de la nube saco a Gokudera de sus pensamientos.

-tsk... no te creas tan importante como para pensar que vine hasta aqui solo para verte, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que vayas este sábado al templo Namimori para una prueba especial que Reborn-san esta preparando.

-Quien te crees para decirme que hacer herviboro.

-eres un guardián y como tal tienes un papel que cumplir con los Vongola.

Una de las tonfas de Hibari fue a parar contra el rostro de Gokudera.

-No tengo nada que hacer con un grupo de herviboros como ustedes.

Ya sabia que que no seria nada fácil hacer que Hibari asistiera para el entrenamiento especial de Reborn, así que no se daría por vencido, no defraudaría a Reborn y mucho menos a Tsuna, que seguramente estaba esperando que diera su mejor esfuerzo, así que no le importaba si Hibari lo mordía hasta la muerte pero haría lo que sea para no fallar.

Esta vez lo intentaría por la tarde después de que las clases terminaran.

-Ciasu!

-Reborn, que haces aquí!

-Baja la voz escandaloso Tsuna.-le golpeo la cabeza

-Reborn-san no esperaba verlo en la escuela.

-Hmm Gokudera como va la tarea que te encomendé, espero la asistencia de todos dentro de 4 días, ya conseguiste hablar con Hibari, es importante su asistencia.

-Reborn, es necesario que asista Hibari, es que el da un poco de miedo.

-Tu eres el inútil Tsuna no conseguirias ni hablar con Lambo, si hicieras tu trabajo como es debido no tendría que habercelo pedido a Gokudera.

Para cuando Reborn termino de hablar ya se llevaba a Tsuna con un brazo por detrás de la espalda en dirección a su casa, muy bien la escuela ya estaba vacía solo tenía que encontrar a Hibari eso si Hibari no lo encontraba primero a él.

- Hibari!

entro gritando al comité de disciplina pero el prefecto no se encontraba ahí, tampoco estaba en las aulas de la escuela, solo podía estar en un lugar.

Cuando llego a la azotea el prefecto estaba tomando una siesta, ahora que hacia esperar a que se depredara a quien sabe que hora o despertarlo y ser mordido por haber interrumpido el sueño del prefecto.

-Rayos! Al fin te encuentro y estas dormido.

Sin embargo Gokudera ignoraba que Hibari se despertaba con el mínimo sonido.

-Otra vez tu herviboro, que haces en mi escuela las clases terminaron retirare.

Hibari ya estaba de pie preparado para atacar al herviboro que tenía enfrente.

Gokudera podía respondedor como cualquier otra vez, gritando o sacando sus dinamitas, pero esta vez hizo algo diferente.

-Porfavor asiste al templo Namimori el sábado- dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Necesito pedirte ese favor.

Estaba totalmente colorado, nunca abría echo eso si no estuviera desesperado.-puedes golpeare todo lo que quieras hasta dejarme inconsciente pero en cuanto me recupere vendré de nuevo para convencerte.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del prefecto.

-que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que yo acceda a tu petición, te pondré a prueba si me satisfaces haré lo que me pides.- le dio una tarjeta al italiano y lo dejo solo.

_Ese mismo día en la noche._

Gokudera se encontraba en la dirección que había en la tarjeta que Hibari le había dado, ¿que es lo que le estaba preparando el prefecto a la tormenta? Bueno no importaba siempre y cuando cumpliera su palabra.

-no creí que tuvieras las agallas para presentaste, que haces ahí afuera asustado como un cachorro.

Ante la provocación Gokudera entro en el departamento de Hibari aunque sentía que estaba entrando en la cueva del lobo.

-Y que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-estaba a punto de cenar así que porque no me preparas la cena y al final limpia todo soy muy obsesivo cuando se trata de la limpieza.

Por primera vez el italiano se fijo que el departamento estaba reluciente todo estaba en su lugar podría decir incluso que estaba mas limpio que un hospital.

-Trata de terminar temprano ya que mañana hay escuela y me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para desayunar, espero que vivas cerca de aqui porque no tengo un lugar para que pases la noche.

El italiano no lo podía creer, Hibari le estaba dando trabajo domestico, acaso eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer?, bueno pues lo dejaría sorprendido con sus habilidades.

* * *

><p>Ok. no es muy largo pero tenía que publicar algo.<p>

El proximo capitulo sera mas largo espero terminarlo pronto y tardarme tanto como con este.

Tal vez me anime a escribir de otras parejas.


	2. Practicando

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Complaciendo a Hibari_

_Capítulo 2_

Bien no sería tan difícil, ya había visto varios programas de cocina y también vio varias ocasiones como la madre del décimo cocinaba, pero, ¿qué clase de comida le gusta a Hibari? Primero trató de recordar que clase de comida le gustaba a Hibari, pero en la escuela nunca lo había visto comer, después reviso que comida podría preparar, entonces se dio cuenta de que Hibari había puesto a cocinar arroz.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Había terminado, ya estaba lista la mesa y Hibari estaba sentado esperando la cena.

El arroz alcanzaba perfectamente para dos personas, así que la tormenta supuso que podría cenar con Hibari.

-que crees que haces?

-te hago compañía.

Estuvo a punto de servirsé un buen tazón de arroz cuando Hibari se lo quito.

-OYE! ESO ES MÍO!

Sin embargo solo resivio una mirada que lo hizo callar.

-por que sigues aquí?

-eh?

-la cocina necesita ser limpiada.

Acaso tenía pensado dejar sin comer a Gokudera?, pues unos minutos después Gokudera se dio cuenta de que Hibari no había dejado rastro de la comida, tal vez en verdad Hibari tenía hambre.

El guardián de la nube ya se había ido a dormir y Gokudera seguía limpiando la cocina, por suerte ya había terminado y había guardado un poco de arroz y no tendría que ir a dormir sin haber cenado.

Como era posible no lo entendía si lo había hecho igual que el chef del programa además se lo había comido todo, o tal vez así es como le gusta la comida al presidente del comité de disciplina tendría que hacerlo mejor, de hecho se había quedado en su casa practicando pues no quería recibir algún reproche por que la comida que le quedara desabrida o demasiado salada, tanto era su deseo de hacer una comida que satisficiera a Hibari que había considerado pedirle ayuda a su hermana, aunque esa no sería una buena idea ya que seguro solo prepararía comida que fuera letal para cualquier persona y definitivamente no quería envenenar al guardián.

Ese día Gokudera no había asistido a la escuela, no estaría tranquilo hasta que lograra preparar una comida que fuera decente, de hecho había comprado todo lo necesario y se había ido al departamento de Hibari para empezar a prepara la cena, estaba ansioso por que llegara, ya había limpiado todo, cocina, sala, baño, solo había una habitación en la que no se había atrevido a entrar, si esa era la habitación de Hibari, y ahora que estaba solo sentía una tremenda curiosidad por entrar y conocer ese lugar; era el momento ideal, estaba solo y seguro que Hibari aun tardaría en llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?-escucho detrás de él-¿acaso se te perdió algo en mi cuarto?

Al escuchar al guardián detrás de él tan solo pensó en que estaba a punto de ser mordido hasta la muerte por andar de fisgón y ahora que le decía.

-Yo...yo...quería...ropa-dijo avergonzado y sintiéndose muy torpe.

Ropa.

Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque al parecer Hibari le creyó, después de inspeccionarlo con la mirada y darse cuanta que en realidad si necesitaba cambiarse pues al preparar la cena se había ensuciado, así que le proporciono un cambio de ropa.

Para cuando Gokudera salió del baño Hibari ya estaba cenando, serio como siempre y con Hirbird volando alrededor suyo, si que era extraño, no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas pero si le guaseaban las aves.

Bien eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer por ese día así que se tenía pensado irse para ir a ver al decimo, tenía que disculparse con en por no haber asistido a clases, además ya había llegado Hibari y eso es lo único que estaba esperando.

Además podría comer en casa del Decimo, pues no tenía pensado comer con Hibari ya que se había dado cuenta desde ayer que le gustaba comer solo o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Ya cenaste?-Hibari había visto la intensión de Gokudera de irse en ese momento.

-Eh?

-Ya te vas, entonces ya cenaste.

-No….es que…yo…no quiero….no quiero incomodarte como ayer.- desvió su mirado pues sentía que tenía toda la cara roja por….mmm…vergüenza!

-Hirbird tiene hambre.

-¿Quién?

En el acto el ave de Hibari empezó a canturrear el nombre de Gokudera en señal de que quería ser atendido.

-¡¿Qué se supe que comes tu? Rayos estoy hablando con un pájaro.

-Gokudera, Gokudera, Gokudera.

- ¡Deja de dar vueltas alrededor de…-pero paro sus gritos al ver la mirado de Hibari que prácticamente le decía que le diera de comer al ave y dejara de gritarle.

Al final terminó cenando en casa de Hibari, pues este no le dejo ir hasta que le prepara un obento para el día de mañana.


	3. Hirbird

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Capitulo 3_

_Hirbird_

-Décimo como a estado?,-saludo a Tsuna con su típica sonrisa-espero que no haya habido ningún problema con mi ausencia pronto estaré a su lado como siempre lo prometo.

-Gokudera-kun no tienes porque pedir perdón está bien que de vez en cuando te tomes un descanso-_de hecho yo también quisiera tener una tarde normal, que envidia me da Gokudera._

-Antes de que lo olvide-Gokudera saco un paquete de su mochila y se lo entrego a Tsuna haciendo una reverencia-Por favor Décimo acepte esto como una disculpa de mi ausencia estos últimos días.

-Ssi... gracias.

-Espero que le guste.

Pero tan pronto como estuvo en las manos de Tsuna el obento que Gokudera había preparado, fue arrebatado de las manos de este ya que "casualmente", Hibari presencio tal acto y confisco el obento argumentando que los estudiantes no podían llevar más de uno ya que era contra las reglas.

Gokudera estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero se contuvo ya que Tsuna le dijo que no quería meterse en problemas con Hibari, ademas de que la tormenta tenía planeado ir a casa de Tsuna aunque solo fuera un momento durante la noche, ya que no quería descuidar al Décimo y que fuera a decirle a otro guardián que fuera su mano derecho.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero que estaba pensando el Décimo jamás le haría eso, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó.

Una vez más se dirigió a casa del presidente del comité de disciplina, estaba más que decidido a terminar rápido con cualquier labor que le impusiera Hibari, incluso había pasado a comprar comida para aves por si acaso tendría que alimentar a Hirbird igual que el día anterior, tomo aire y entro en el departamento.

-Así que ya estás aquí-Hirbird estaba en el hombro de Hibari el cual dejo en la mesa el té que estaba bebiendo.

Gokudera se dio media vuelta en cuanto vio a Hibari.

-Porque rayos estas así cuando sabes que puedo llegar en cualquier momento!

-Y porque no debería andar en bata en mi casa, además acabo de salir de la ducha-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra como si eso lo explicara todo.

-acaso no pensaste que te podría ver así!- decía aun de espaldas-ya vete a cambiar para que pueda terminar rápido los labores de hoy.

-¿quién te crees para darme ordenes?

-solo...

Lo jaló de un brazo para mirarlo a los ojos, Gokudera tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿y por qué tanta prisa de irte?

-Suéltame! Y vete a poner algo decente.

-no me has contestado herbívoro

-Pasa que tengo asuntos que atender, además mañana hay examen y seguramente el Decimo necesitara mi ayuda para que le explique algunos problemas y además tenemos tarea de inglés y…

-Así que quieres a ver al inútil de Tsunayoshi.

-OYE MAS RESPETO CUANDO HABLES DEL DECIMO!

-Está bien-lo soltó y se fue a su cuarto- que me prepararas de comer el día de hoy?, además hay ropa sucia y no olvides alimentar a Hirbird, el ave voló hasta situarse en la cabeza del peli plata y comenzó a cantar.

Una vez después de que ambos comieron Gokudera estaba más que motivado, además de todo lo que le había dicho a Hibari también quería prepararle algo de comer, de verdad estaba emocionado, desde que aprendió a cocinar había aparecido en su mente la idea de prepararle algo a su Decimo, aunque las cosas no le resultaron como imaginaba, pues con la prisa que tenía había terminado por romper algunos de los platos, había regado agua por todas partes lo que era un trabajo más, la ropa que tenía que lavar la había metido toda junta sin separarla lo que había ocasionado que algunas prendas blancas se tiñeran de color, lo que había acabado con sus esperanzas había sido la huida del ave de Hibari, solo se había distraído unos segundos y el ave ya no estaba, como pudo dejar la ventana abierta y no cuidar del ave.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por las calles buscando hasta en las alcantarillas al ave, que cuantas le daría a Hibari, que tal que no encontrara a la mascota o peor aun que fuera devorada por un gato o un perro

-NOOO!Donde rayos se pudo haber metido ese pájaro, como se llamaba…Hirbird… creo que ese es su nombre.

Pasó toda la tarde buscándola al caer la noche regreso donde Hibari, las luces estaban encendidas, así que tomo aire y se resigno a enfrentar la furia del presidente del club de disciplina cuando le dijera que había perdido a Hirbird por un descuido.

-creí que no darías la cara herbívoro.

-etto…yo…lo siento mucho Hibari-hizo una reverencia.-me distraje un poco y…creo que será mejor que ya no regrese, si no quieres ir al entrenamiento de Reborn-san está bien.

-no crees que estas exagerando, solo tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste y pagar lo que rompiste.

-entonces no te importa lo que le pasó al ave…

-Hirbird, que pasa con él?

-que acaso no te das cuenta de que…?-Al levantar la vista vio a Hirbird volando alrededor de Hibari-quee! Pero si había escapado!

-Solo fue a buscarme herbívoro idiota.

-aun así tendrás que reparar lo que hiciste.

-entonces eso significa que aun tengo una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien-su rostro se ilumino

-Sí, no lo arruines.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir a abrazar al prefecto pero se tuvo que reprimir después de ver la fría mirada de Hibari.

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

-Ahora mejor vete.

-En serio?

-que acaso no querías ayudar a Sawada con el examen de mañana.

Gokudera salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Tsuna, tenía que apresurarse, seguro Yamamoto estaría con él y solo lo confundiría más, ademas Lambo era demasiado escandaloso, y él se encargaría de que nada interrumpiera los estudios de Tsuna, entonces recordó que había olvidado algo importante.

Con Hibari.

Estaba sentado comiendo un obento que encontró en la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Capitulo 4_

_Uri_

El peli plata había hecho todo lo que Hibari había pedido; al iniciar la semana había creído que no había forma de hacer que Hibari aceptara ir al entrenamiento, incluso pensó que tendría que pelear con el guardián de la nube o algo parecido pero no, tan solo no cruzo por su mente la idea de tener que ser el _"ama de casa de Hibari" _porque así es como se sentía, hubiera preferido tener un enfrentamiento con o hacer una sola tarea que fuera difícil pero bueno, ahora se encontraba comino a la secundaria seguramente en el camino vería al decimo e irían juntos hasta el salón de clases.

-¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?

-Hmmm…

-Tengo una tarea para ti herbívoro…

-El trato fue después de clases!

Hibari fulmino con la mirada al italiano y dio media vuelta.

-Espero que les vaya bien en el dichoso entrenamiento.

-Maldito… ¡Hibari espera!...mas te vale que sea importante como para perderme las clases.

-Y de que te preocupas según se tienes excelencia académica... o estas preocupado por el inútil de Sawada.

-¡Ten más respeto cuando hables del décimo!...ahora que recuerdo…-corre y se pone al lado de Hibari-ayer deje un obento dime que no te lo comiste.

-Estaba desabrido.

-TE LO COMISTE…ese obento era para el décimo…y no estaba desabrido yo lo probé y estaba delicioso…

Una tonfa en el estomago lo que ocasiono que el italiano cayera.

-ESO PORQUE FUE

-Quien te dio permiso para preparar comida para Sawada en mi cocina.

-No creas que estas exagerando con…-Al levantar la vista hacia el prefecto vio algo que le era muy familiar…pero como rayos se las ingeniaba para escabullirse si que era hábil o le gustaba causarle problemas…sus miradas se cruzaron y el otro salió corriendo en cuanto vio al guardián de la tormenta, y este salió corriendo y gritando el nombre de su gato sin importarle que Hibari lo mordiera hasta la muerte dejarlo, porque si se enojaba cuando se iba con el décimo entonces también se enojaría si se iba detrás de Uri ¿o no?

-¡URI VEN AQUÍ! ¡COMO HACES PARA ESCAPARTE SI TE PASA ALGO…

_Miau_

Se había detenido, por fin le obedecía en algo, sin embargo cuando Gokudera se acercó Uri comenzó a mover la cola y empezó a gruñirle a su dueño.

-Uri es peligroso que estas aquí afuera porque no me haces caso…

Pero el gato volvió a correr directo a la carretera, cuando Gokudera llego vio toda una trifulca de carros que habían chocado intentado frenar para no lastimar al gato…

Gokudera se abrió paso entre las personas que se empezaban a amontonar para ver lo que había ocurrido…

-La próxima vez cuida mejor a tus mascotas herbívoro

El prefecto se abrió paso para llegar a Gokudera que estaba apunto de llorar pues creía que habían atropellado a su gato, le entrego al gato y le revolvió en cabello.

-Espera…

-…

-Gracias por protegerlo.-dijo casi como susurro.

-No te escuche herbívoro.

-tsk…gracias por proteger a Uri.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a la escuela o te morderé hasta la muerte por llegar tarde.

-Ya no necesitas que…

-Ya vete yo me encargo.

-Bien…vámonos Uri, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Esa mañana Hibari al salir de su casa para ir a la secundaria había visto rondando al gato de Gokudera cerca de su casa, incluso había sido seguido por el gato que al parecer sentía algo de cariño por Hibari, en realidad la tarea que Hibari tenía para Gokudera solo era que pusiera a Uro en un lugar seguro pues la calle podría llegar a ser peligrosa.


End file.
